Nada es lo que párese
by kittens love
Summary: Que pasaría si Rin no murió a los 13 años, y si tubo una hija y esta hija es Sakura y si cierta persona se entera. ¿podrán descubrir secretos? ¿Sakura se dará cuenta a tiempo que nada es lo párese?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Solo queria darles la bienvenida a mi primer Fanfiction.**

 **Bien, espero que les guste.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippueden no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OoO**

Suaves pasos resonaron atreves de una pequeña sala, por la cual una niña que no sobrepasaba los cuatro años de edad llevaba en sus blanquecinas manos unos papeles coloreados con extrañas y confusas figuras.

La pequeña poseedora de un fino cabello rosado pálido, corría felizmente en lo que se presume en dirección a la cocina en donde una mujer de hermoso cabello castaño, el cual descendía delicadamente por sus hombros y hasta la mitad de su espalda, cortaba tranquilamente unas verduras. La joven al sentir los pasos de la infante se giró cuidadosamente rebelando unos finos parches color morado quienes resaltaban la finura de su lozano rostro. La niña a su vez se detuvo, mirando fijamente a la mujer en frente de ella con sus luminosos ojos esmeralda, entonces una gran sonrisa surco los labios de la pequeña quien avanzo unos tímidos pero decididos pasos hasta la joven, la cual simplemente le dio una cálida sonrisa e inmediatamente la niña se decido a hablar.

La mujer manteniendo su característica sonrisa en el rostro se inclinó a la altura de la niña, siendo observada fijamente por esta. En un suave movimiento cogió los arrugados papeles de las delicadas manos de la infante y ojeo cuidadosamente a la vez que sonreía con simpatía. La niña por otro lado esperando ansiosamente la opinión de su madre al respecto, pregunto suavemente:

¿Qué te parecen mamá? -A lo cual la joven contesto amablemente:

Son hermosos cariño, ¿tú los hiciste? -Rápidamente la niña asintió orgullosa de su trabajo recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su madre quien tranquilamente se levantó.

La pequeña sonriente se dirigió hacia la salida, siendo detenida unos pasos después por la suave voz de su madre.

Sakura cariño, ¿puedes llamar a tu padre que la comida ya va a estar lista? -Pegunto por el rabillo del ojo la joven.

La niña asintiendo, salió de la cocina en dirección al patio de la casa.

Al ver a la niña salir corriendo hacia al patio no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Si, ella siempre se sorprendió de lo servicial que era su hija, obviamente eso era algo de lo que Rin se enorgullecía, solo esperaba que siguiera siendo así.

 **OoO**

La pequeña niña se dirigió hacia el patio trasero que a pesar de no ser muy amplio poseía una gran variedad de flores y vegetación, pero algo en especial, y a especial podemos referirnos a un pequeño árbol que casualmente era el favorito de Sakura ya que como ella, era un cerezo, y al lado de este pequeño árbol se podía apreciar la silueta sentada de un hombre el cual poseía un corto y rojizo cabello pálido seguido de unos serenos y tranquilos ojos color verde olivo los cuales inmediatamente se fijaron en la en la pequeña figura parada delate de él, inmediatamente le sonrió a la recién llegada pelirosa quien lo miraba fijamente .

¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan? - Pregunto tranquilamente Kazuki, quien con la mano le hizo un gesto a su hija para que se sentara junto a él frente al pequeño árbol, a lo que la niña cuidadosamente se posiciono al lado de su padre.

Es muy pequeño - murmuro la niña observando el árbol.

Si, aún es pequeño, pero igualmente hermoso y quizás en unos años sea aún más bello que ahora…al igual que tu mi pequeña flor -la pequeña sonrojada preguntó:

¿En verdad lo crees papá? - Pregunto esperanzada.

Si, lo supe desde que naciste…e incluso puedes ser mucho más hermosa -se quedó en silencio por un momento.

¿Y que querías decirme Sakura? -E inmediatamente Sakura recordó lo que su madre le había pedido.

¡Ha, si, mi mamá dijo que viniera a buscarte porque la comida ya está lista! -Dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente seguida de su padre.

¿Y entonces que estamos esperando? -Respondió alegre el joven revolviendo el rosado cabello de la niña, causando unas tiernas risillas de esta.

 **OoO**

Oh, veo que ya llegaron -dijo alegremente Rin viendo como su marido e hija entraban al comedor.

Huele muy bien Rin, ¿qué hiciste? -Pregunto Kazuki sonriéndole a su esposa, la cual cálidamente respondió:

Hice onigiri, tempura, ramen y dango, bueno un poco de todo- terminando con unas pequeñas risitas.

¡Dango, dango, dango!-Repitió emocionada Sakura corriendo hacia la mesa seguida de su padre quien negaba suavemente con la cabeza a la ternura de la niña.

Y así tranquilamente pasó el resto del día, bueno no tan tranquilo debido las incontables travesuras de la pequeña Sakura y sus esfuerzos por llamar la atención, pero aun así fue un día normal y entretenido e incluso un tanto calmado.

 **OoO**

Ya de noche Sakura ya estaba acostada en su cama y junto a ella se hallaban sus padres quienes estuvieron contándole un cuento.

Buenas noche cariño -dijo Rin besando la frente de la pequeña niña.

Duerme bien Sakura-Chan -se despidió su padre antes de ponerse al lado de Rin.

Te queremos -Dijeron ambos saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura tranquilamente se acomodó en su cama cayendo lentamente en el sueño. Era una hermosa y pacifica noche para la niña que ya hacía profundamente dormida sin siquiera pensar que toda esa tranquilidad e incluso la felicidad del momento se irían más pronto de lo que podía imaginar.

 **OoO**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **[22/02/2017]**

 **La historia esta siendo editada y mejorada, por lo tanto esta en "Hiato" hasta nuevo habizo.**

 **Me disculpo por las molestias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi hístoria!.**

 **Un gran abrazo por los comentarios, favoritos y segudores ya que eso me da ganas e inspiracion para seguir la historia ;)**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto/Naruto shippuden ni sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OoO**

Pequeños y cristalinos ojos verdes se abrían lentamente un tanto adormilados delatando inmediatamente a la pequeña niña poseedora de estos, quien un tanto confundida se incorporaba perezosamente de su cama. ¿Pero que podría ser capaz de perturbar el descanso de Sakura?, bueno sencillamente unos ruidos en su habitación, pero no cualquier ruido, ella reconocía muy bien la voz de quien irrumpió en su cuarto, pero había algo diferente.

Sakura levántate que tenemos que salir rápidamente de aquí -Y si, era la dulce voz su madre pero tal y como Sakura sospecho en un principio había algo diferente en ella, ¿preocupación quizás o tal vez…miedo?

Sakura, vamos date prisa que tenemos que salir de aquí - volvió a repetir la histérica voz de la joven, quien había interrumpido los pensamientos de la niña, y esta a su vez mas confundida que antes por la actitud de su madre, forzó sus siguientes palabras:

¿Qué ocurre mami? -Pregunto inocentemente Sakura.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la mujer en vez de eso se acercó rápidamente a la pequeña tomándola cuidadosamente y acunándola entre sus brazos en forma protectora, y sin más salió silenciosamente de la habitación con la niña en brazos la cual si ya antes no entendía lo que pasaba ahora mucho menos, así que se decidió a preguntar nuevamente:

¿Mami me puedes decir lo que está pasando? -dijo una muy desentendida Sakura. Y al no recibir una respuesta nuevamente empezó a tratar de zafarse del agarre de su madre quien inmediatamente se dignó a por fin responderle.

Sakura, cariño ahora no es el momento, tenemos que salir lo más rápido posible de este sitio -Sakura aún no entendiendo la gravedad de la situación tubo que contenerse a hacer una nueva pregunta y simplemente se dispuso a obedecer a su madre, quedándose quieta y en silencio.

Pero cuando por fin Sakura no volvió a preguntar se dio cuenta del porqué de la preocupación de Rin, ya que si prestaba mucha atención se podían oír pequeños murmullos y pisadas provenientes del resto de la casa y fuera de esta pero más específicamente desde cuarto de sus padres, lo cual la inquietó en gran medida haciendo que se aferrase aún más fuerte de su madre quien estaba en las mismas o incluso peores circunstancias que su hija, pero aun así se armó de valor para seguir hasta la cocina en donde junto a su hija se refugiaron debajo de la mesa esperando lo peor.

 **OoO**

En otro sitio de la casa, siendo más específico en un cuarto que tenuemente bañado por el replandor platino de la luna dejaba apreciar a Kazuki junto con un grupo de hombres que obviamente no están ahí para hacer amigos.

El cuarto se encontraba en profundo silencio.

Nadie se mobía.

¿¡Que es lo que quieren aquí!? -Grito de repente kazuki rompiendo el silencio.

Cálmate Haruno, solo cumplimos órdenes del Hokage -Contesto monótonamente uno de los sujetos.

¿Pero, por que el Hokage querría eliminarnos? -Preguntó desesperadamente kazuki con evidente confusión en sus ojos.

Tu clan se considera un riesgo para la aldea de Konoha -Respondió seriamente el aparente líder del grupo.

¿Por qué?, no hemos hecho nada en contra de la aldea ni siquiera pertenecemos a esta -Dijo kazuki intentando mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

Tú ya debes saber el motivo, además -Se detubo por un momento desenbainando lentamente la Katana amarrada al rededor de su sintura para despues continuar- Esta charla se ha extendido más de lo necesario, será mejor para todos que esto acabe lo más pronto posible -Y con eso dicho el hombre saco completamente dicha arma seguido de sus compañeros los cuales avanzaron rápidamente hacia kazuki.

Siendo lo último que se pudo escuchar fue un desgarrador grito proveniente de la oscura habitación.

 **OoO**

Rin, quien aún se encontraba debajo de la pequeña mesa junto a su hija pudo escuchar un horrible grito venir su cuarto el cual compartía con su esposo del que se presume fue el grito y con ello en mente Rin se escabullo fuera de la mesa hasta llegar al mueble en donde se hallaban los cubiertos del cual saco un cuchillo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más fue detenida por una pequeña mano posicionada en su bata de dormir, ante la acción Rin se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con los llorosos ojos de su hija la cual se aferraba más a ella.

¿A dónde vas mamá? -Preguntó incrédula la niña pelirosa cuyos ojos se empañaban cada vez más llenos de miedo y preocupación.

Rin se agacho hasta la altura de Sakura a quien ya le costaba mucho contenes las lágrimas que poco a poco descendieron por su pequeño rostro, ante esto Rin no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

No te preocupes mi pequeño cerezo todo va a estar bien, y sin importar lo que pase, mami siempre te protegerá -Concluyendo lo dicho con un tierno beso en la frente de la niña. Después de esto Sakura solo pudo ver como la silueta de su madre se desvanecía atreves de la oscuridad del pasillo sin saber si volvería a verla de nuevo, pero cuya pregunta fue contestada rápidamente por un pequeño quejido ahogado seguido de un fuerte golpe, y fue ahí cuando comprendió la respuesta, No.

La pequeña ahogando un grito desato su llanto, sin importarle que aquellas personas que destruyeron su vida la escucharan, pero después de todo tubo que preocuparse por ello cuando escucho fuertes pasos provenientes de pasillo que para su desgracia y terror se dirigían hacia la cocina. En ese momento silenciando un sollozo levanto la cabeza expectante de las personas que ya asían frente a ella mirándola fijamente a travez de espelusnantes mascaras con formas de animales y dándose cuenta del peligro que corría decidió darse vuelta para huir pero fue bruscamente detenida por una fuerte mano apretando su pequeño brazo causando un suave quejido en protesta.

¿Adónde crees vas pequeña? Tú también perteneces al clan Haruno por lo tanto nuestro deber es eliminarte -Musitó la odiosa voz de aquel hombre que le sujetaba el brazo.

Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se gira y muerde lo más fuerte posible la mano de su captor el cual por reflejo la soltó inmediatamente junto con un pequeño gruñido, Sakura por otro lado no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de escapar, así que se dirigió rápidamente a abrir la puerta que condicia a la salida que se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala y así lo hiso, abrió la puerta apresuradamente solo para encontrarse todo el sitio del clan siendo absorbido por las llamas y un lote de cuerpos sin vida de muchas personas regados por todos lados, haciendo caso omiso del paisaje salió corriendo por la calle principal siendo seguida de cerca por varios hombres con el único objetivo de eliminarla, y cuando por fin salió de los terrenos del clan se dirigió hacia el bosque, pero la huida terminaría pronto ya que no tardo en quedar acorralada frente a una gran roca que obstaculizaba el único camino fiable del sitio, aún así decidida a escapar intenta buscar una salida pero por desgracia ya la habían alcanzado y acorralado acercándose lentamente a ella. A este punto Sakura solo podía pensar en si alguien vendría a salvarla o más probablemente ser asesinada.

 **OoO**

 **N/A: Termino del capitulo.**

 **Y la pregunta es: ¿Sakura sera rescatada o morirá?**

 **Gracias y hasta pronto :D**

 **[Capitulo editado]**


	3. ¿quien eres tú?

**Capitulo 3.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en verdad lo valoro mucho por eso trato de no tardar mucho en actualizar**

 **En fin, espero que les guste.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OoO**

Sakura aún acorralada y sin salida dejo escapar pequeños sollozos los cuales poco a poco se convirtieron en lágrimas de desesperación, teniendo en cuenta que estaba completamente sola y sin algúien que la protegerá. El pánico rápidamente deambulo por todo su cuerpo inundando de desesperanza cada fracción de este.

La pequeña solo podía pensar en todas las macabras formas en que estos tipos podrían asesinarla, cosa que no era para nada reconfortante en su actual situación e incluso teniendo la vaga esperanza de que la dejaran vivir la cual fue rotundamente desechada al momento en que empiezan a cercársele con espada en mano, y estando ella sin poder huir solo le quedaba la opción de morir, lo que fue totalmente confirmado en el instante en que todos arremetieron contra ella posicionando sus espadas en su dirección rompiendo todo vestigio de salvación instantáneamente.

El silencio fue totalmente remplazado por resonantes cortes de espadas y carne presumiblemente siendo mutilada, pero inexplicablemente ninguno de los cuerpos que ya asían desmembrados en el suelo poseía ni la más fina hebra de cabello rosa.

Sakura al no sentir las frías hojas de las espadas atravesando su piel, se decidió por abrir lentamente sus ojos solo para ser testigo de lo más horrible que en su vida a presenciado; Partes de miembros humanos regados en un ya ensangrentado terreno, apenas ahogando un grito miro rápidamente hacia una figura a la cual no podía distinguir muy bien por los rayos del sol que empezaba a iluminar la horrenda escena de la que probablemente esta extraña "silueta" fue participe, pero de a poco su vista fue enfocando mejor a aquel sujeto dándose cuenta de que el desconocido poseía una extraña cosa tapando su rostro ¿una máscara?, Y sin contar que en su mano izquierda sostenía firmemente una katana ensangrentada. Sakura si saber que hacer solo pudo observar a aquel hombre agacharse hasta su altura, y temiendo lo peor empieza a retroceder lentamente pero en vista de que el tipo no hacia ningún movimiento amenazante a excepción de levantar el brazo derecho rebelando que en su mano sostenía un hermoso collar con una figura de una flor de cerezo echa en cuarzo en el extremo de este al cual rápidamente reconoció como el collar que su madre le había dado para su cumpleaños.

Es tuyo supongo -Finalmente hablo el hombre con una monótona voz, tomando el collar con su enguantada mano y colocándolo en las pequeñas y finas manitos de Sakura quien simplemente asintió al extraño el cual solo la observaba desde el otro lado de la máscara sin emoción alguna.

El joven se levantó de su posición bajo la atenta mirada de la confundida niña que solo se limitó a bajar la vista al collar y levantarla a su dirección nuevamente.

Qúien es usted -El chico no podía negar que en cierto modo la pequeña se parecía mucho a su madre, ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sentirse mal por dejar a la niña sola como tenía planeado, sin embargo trato de no pensar en ello y simplemente se volteo para continuar su camino pero fue rápidamente detenido por la niña que lo había tomado tímidamente de su manto.

 _'No, no, no...´_ repetía constantemente Sakura en su cabeza sabiendo que si lo dejaba ir probablemente quedaría sola en ese bosque, así que se decidió por hacer una pregunta la cual le costaba demasiado hacer.

¿Puedo ir con usted? -Dijo finalmente sakura soltando el agarre del chico el cual se le quedo observando por el único agujero visible de su máscara limitándose a asentir lentamente tras haber pensado mejor y que sería peligroso dejar sola a la niña en el bosque.

A Sakura se le ilumino un poco el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que al menos no se quedaría sola otra vez…

Cómo te llamas -pregunto el joven sin sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera como para poder diferenciar si era una pregunta o una orden, a lo cual la pequeña simplemente respondió:

Sakura Haruno, ¿y usted? -El chico dudando si debía responder o no solo se limitó a murmurar:

No tengo nombre -Sakura sin entender a que se refería lo siguió en silencio solo esperando que su vida cambiara para mejor.

 **OoO**

 **Me disculpo por la corta longitud del capitulo, pero tratare de que el proximo sea un poco mas extenso.**

 **Hasta entonces cuidence y gracias por leer.**

 **[Capitulo editado]**


	4. Preguntas, Túneles y Gente extraña

**En verdad lo siento por la larga espera.**

 **Y como lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo es un poco mas extenzo.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OoO**

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas de caminata a través del espeso bosque, haciendo que a cada segundo Sakura se preocupase aún más, preguntándose si fue correcto confiar en un desconocido solo porque la salvó de ser asesinada, pero aún que eso sonara como suficiente explicación para una niña de su edad aún preocupaba a sakura ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde se dirigían e incluso comenzó a arrepentirse por haberlo acompañarlo. Pero que más podía hacer si él era la única persona a kilómetros a la redonda que era capaz de protegerla de cualquier peligro que se presentase durante el camino, aún así la misteriosa aura que desprendía el chico no era muy cómoda para la niña que solo limitaba a seguirlo de cerca sin siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra, aún que no podía evitar la tentación de preguntarle a donde iban, lo cual era rápidamente descartado por la sola presencia de aquel hombre, que quizás por su seriedad, monotonía y calma que era realmente inquietante para Sakura sin mensionar que todo un misterio, sin embargo aquella pregunta era algo vital ya que de cuya respuesta podía depender completamente su destino, y entre tanta pregunta en su cabeza se decidió.

Ohm… este… ¿M-me p-podría decir a dónde vamos? -fue más inquietante el silencio después de la pregunta que está en si, sin contar que el tiempo paso y su muy ansiada respuesta nunca llego lo cual fue suficiente mérito para desconfiar aún más del joven, además que ni siquiera podía ver su rostro producto de la extraña mascara que llevaba puesta y su largo cabello cubriendo lo poco y nada que esta dejaba observar sin embargo podía ver un poco de sus pies _¿no?, ¿eso cuenta?, ¡claro que no! Y_ además ni siquiera sabía porque lo seguía acompañando, quizás por miedo a quedarse sola pero eso no era suficiente justificación para seguir a un desconocido al que ni siquiera puedes verle el rostro.

Entonces todo se quedó en un completo silencio dentro de su cabeza, el chico se había detenido en frente de una gran roca posicionada en la entrada de lo que se presume era una caverna, entonces la mente de Sakura comenzó a divagar con nuevas preguntas, _'¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿En dónde estoy?... ¿Que planea?'_ , Pero fue nuevamente detenida por el estruendoso sonido de la roca, la cual se había levantado unos cuantos metros del suelo dejando a la vista la oscura entrada al lugar que antes bloqueaba, el chico por otro lado se dirigió a la entrada de aquella oscura caverna seguido por una dudosa Sakura quien solo lo miraba desde su limitada altura.

Al entrar al sitio Sakura se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que el interior tenía un pesado ambiente lúgubre y un olor a pudrición insoportable además de la total y abrasadora oscuridad que los rodeaba causando gran pavor en ella, pero al parecer para el joven era otra historia ya que no demostraba ni daba indicios de temor o incomodidad alguno si no que estaba totalmente indiferente a su entorno a pesar de lo tétrico que podía ser y para colmo de Sakura el empezó a caminar siendo cubierto poco a poco por la espesa oscuridad del lugar dejando a la niña completamente sola en aquella penumbra, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a quedar abandonada en esa horrenda zona así que sin más salió corriendo tras el chico sin siquiera importarle quedar en la total negrura que reinaba el lugar.

 **OoO**

Sakura después de haber corrido desesperadamente tras su _"salvador"_ y no haber hallado rastro alguno de é,l no tardó mucho en llegar a un largo pasillo iluminado con antorchas que se extendían por ambos lados de este, cuyo fuego danzaba al compás de la pequeña briza que de vez en cuando entraba para recorrer cada rincón del sombrío paraje.

Sakura un poco dudosa se dirigió a través del extenso túnel el cual cada vez que avanzaba la iluminación de este se volvía cada vez más tenue llegando casi al punto de quedar completamente a oscuras nuevamente, pero siguió el recorrido a través de aquel "laberinto" interminable y confuso que sin importar lo que hiciera siempre se perdía de alguna u otra manera en los turbios confines del pesadillesco túnel que aparentemente no tenía fin alguno, sin embargo después de una agotadora e indeseable travesía pudo llegar a una gran habitación la cual compartía mucho en común con la entrada, ambas eran extrañas, feas y con un siniestro ambiente, pero de cualquier manera no le quedaba de otra más que cruzarlo, claro teniendo cuidado de no caer arriba de algo totalmente indeseable, cosa que por el momento no quería siquiera imaginarse, así que lo intento cruzar y a intento me refiero que a cada paso que daba si no se caía encima de una rata proporcionalmente grande y de mal humor, chocaba con los extremos rocosos y puntiagudos del sitio. Estaba decidida a atravesarlo pasara lo que pasara pero como era de suponer a Sakura le estaba molestando en gran cantidad la oscuridad ya que gracias a ella no podía ver absolutamente nada causándolo unos cuantos golpes y caídas que probablemente dejarían uno que otro moretón y unas cuantas contusiones bastante visibles en su cuerpo, pero los problemas no terminaban hay ya cuando por fin encontró una "puerta" lo único que hayo al otro lado fue otro _entretenido_ pasaje igual o peor de extenzo y confuso que el anterior, lo cosa que a este punto hacia pensar a Sakura seriamente en que este lugar la detestaba y con ganas de sobra, pero no tenía otra opción más que entrar y buscar al desconsiderado chico que la había dejado sola en un lugar tan horrible como este entre ratas y odiosos laberintos interminables que lo único que lograban era impacientarla cada vez más, no obstante tenía que calmarse ya que si no lo hacía sin duda alguna no lograría llegar a ninguna parte con esa desesperación y enojo segando su razonamiento, por lo que debía tranquilizarse, pensar con absoluta calma y seguir el sendero que tanto aborrecía sin queja alguna, y así lo hizo y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que quizás su decisión por guardar la calma había dado frutos pues a lo lejos podía ver una ligera luminosidad que emanaba desde una gran abertura en la pared, solo esperando que no fuera otro aborrecible pasadizo caótico e incesante lleno de roedores de mal carácter, sin embargo después de todo era otro enorme salón, a diferencia de que este tenía luz y no habían ratas, aún así no entro ya que en el interior se encontraba un grupo de personas bastante sospechosas y extrañas reunidas a lo que a Sakura respecta ablando o por lo menos dos de ellos, quienes sin emoción alguna se dirigían hacia los demás charlando de cosa que Sakura desde su distancia no podía entender, pero vino a su mente de que quizás por la forma de actuar de aquellas personas eran conosidos del chico enmascarado al cual tenía que encontrar _ahora_ mismo, sin embargo muy pronto tendría nuevos problemas por los cuales preocuparse puesto que uno de los que conformaba aquel grupo de personas noto su presencia y se dirigía hacia ella lentamente bajo la confundida mirada de sus compañeros, entonces Sakura supo inmediatamente que estaba en serios problemas así que se escondió lo más rápido posible detrás de la entrada y vigilando cuidadosamente al hombre que se le acercaba pudiendo notar que el chico tenía el cabello un poco grisáceo o lila claro pero decidió que este no era el momento de quedarse hay parada así que empezó a retroceder rápidamente cuidando de no causar mucho ruido pero fue casi demasiado tarde ya que el peligris se asomó por el pórtico, pero como si fuera una suerte caprichosa en ese momento Sakura siente que la toman del brazo alejándola de ahí antes de que el sujeto pudiera verla el cual con una expresión un tanto extrañada volvió al interior de la sala.

 **OoO**

Sakura por otro lado se sentía bastante aliviada por haber sido sacada rápidamente de aquella situacion, aún que si bien no podía distinguir a muy bien a alguen en la oscuridad ya sabía de quien se trataba esa mano enguantada que prácticamente la arrastraba por el oscuro pasillo, y Sakura pensó que esta era su oportunidad perfecta de reprocharle por haberla dejado completamente abandonada en la entrada.

Hasta que al fin te encuentro, niña -Se adelantó el joven.

¿Encontrarme?, pero si fue usted el que me dejo sola -Expreso un tanto enojada Sakura, ¿Cómo se atrevía a culparla por algo que él había hecho?

De todas formas, no puedes separarte y menos espiar lo que no debes, _niña_ -Señaló el enmascarado un poco enojado.

Yo no me separe simplemente me perdí y tampoco estaba espiando solo que me llamo la atención y no me llamo niña me llamo S-A-K-U-R-A -Detallo la pequeña poniendo énfasis en cada letra que componía su nombre.

Como sea niñ- _Sakura,_ pero no vuelvas a quedar atrás porque yo no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarte, ¿entendido? -Concreto el chico, a lo que sakura sencillamente asintió con la cabeza dando por terminada su pequeña "charla".

 **OoO**

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio, sin dirigirse una sola palabra durante el trayecto. A Sakura esto se le hacía muy aburrido ya que para su edad recorrer grutas oscuras no era un pasatiempo demasiado llamativo en su opinión, por lo que llanamente se dedicó a servir de séquito al chico delante de ella quien solo seguía avanzando sin preocupación alguna por su seguidora en lo absoluto.

Sakura ya bastante fastidiada por estar caminando por varios minutos seguidos se decidió a abrir la boca para hablar con la esperanza de entablar una conversación y quizás llegar a saber algo sobre _el_ o el lugar.

¿Me podría decir en donde estamos?… Claro si no es mucha molestia -Pidió educadamente la niña.

Después de un largo silencio el le contesto.

No es necesario que lo sepas -pronuncio secamente el chico que ni siquiera se dignó a darse la vuelta para contestarle.

Pero Sakura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados así que indago más profundo aún.

Me gustaría saber porque me salvo y por que me trajo aquí -Y dudando un poco continuo -Pero quiero que me diga la verdad y no con respuestas a medias -Exigió la infante con temple de seriedad pero a la vez también curiosidad.

Ya te dije que no es necesario que sepas en donde estamos -repitió- Y no te salve solo fue considencia... Ademas, sondemasiadas preguntas para una _niña_ como tu.

Haciedo caso omiso de la ultima parte, Sakura volvio a insistir.

Pero yo me refiero al porque me ayudo y no dejo que me matasen -luego de esto el silencio invadió el ambiente, pero siendo roto por una pequeña queja proveniente de Sakura quien reclamaba una respuesta… convincente.

El enmascarado solo se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó a la altura de la niña, poniendo una mano oculta tras un guante en la pequeña cabeza de Sakura que solo lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Porque quizás seas más valiosa de lo que crees -Bajo la mirada tras la mascara y prosiguio- Además tu _madre_ se habria decepcionado de mi si te hubiera dejado morir -finalizó el chico con ligero toque de tristeza y aparente melancolia.

Sakura bastante confundida pregunto tímidamente.

¿A que se refiere con que mi "madre se hubiera decepcionado?' -dudó- ¿Usted la conoció?

El silesio se hizo nuevamente presente en ambos.

El enmascarado dio un suspiro de resignacion.

Digamos que si la conocí pero hace mucho tiempo.

Y cuando fu_ -no alcanzo a decirlo completamente porque fue detenida por una mano en su hombro.

Sakura… Ahora no -Y dicho esto se levanto y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

Sakura sabía que lo había dicho en un tono bastante serio, por lo que comprendió que mejor se guardaba sus preguntas para más adelante.

Pero no pudo evitar realizarse una nueva interrogante:

 _'¿Por que el es tan... ¿amable?... con migo?'_ -Aún que no estaba segura si aquel termino era el correcto...

 **OoO**

Luego de un tiempo caminando llegaron a una sala que contenía barias puertas una delante de la otra alrededor del salón.

Sígueme -Le dijo el joven a Sakura guiándola a una de las puertas que seguidamente abrió.

Te vas a quedar aquí mientras no estoy, _no_ salgas por ningún motivo -Ordeno el chico.

¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Sakura aferrándose a su túnica.

Tengo que salir por un momento, no te preocupes volveré pronto -pronuncio revolviendo el suave cabello de la peligrosa que solo se limitó a asentir y entrar a la habitación viendo como el joven se aleja, seguido serró la puerta y se adentró más en el sitio recostándose en la cama y quedándose rápidamente dormida a causa del cansancio y el estrés que había pasado.

( _ **OoO**_ )

 _Una profunda respiración resonaba por un gran espacio oscuro por el cual corría desesperadamente una pequeña de cabellos rosas bastante angustiada y probablemente horrorizada._

 _Sakura solo corría sin siquiera mirar atrás ya que por alguna razón sabía que algo o alguien la perseguía incansablemente a done fuera, por lo que solo le quedaba avanzar hacia el frente sin parar por ninguna razón que se presentase, ya que temía ser alcanzada por esa cosa que estaba detrás de ella. 'Corre,corre...' se repetía a si misma una y otra vez, intentando contener desesperadas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento inundando su rostro._

 _A lo lejos se lograba divisar una puerta bastante deteriorada pero en ese momento solo importaba escapar por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entrar a una misteriosa casa cubierta por la niebla después cerrando la puerta tras de sí pudo sentir unos pasos aproximarse en dirección a la puerta de la casa seguido de la perilla girando lentamente…_

( _ **OoO**_ )

Sakura no pudo llegar a contemplar lo que iba a atraparla ya que se despertó rápidamente producto de unos golpes bastante fuertes en la puerta, cosa que la asusto de sobremanera poducto de el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que había tenido, pero pudo tranquilizarse pensando en que podía ser el chico enmascarado.

La niña se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla escucho una voz proveniente del otro lado la cual la detuvo en el acto.

¡Vamos habre de una puta vez la maldita puerta idiota! -Sakura al escuchar aquellas palabras supo de inmediato que ese no era el joven que ella conocía, pero iba a ponerse mucho peor.

Se sintió la puerta ser derribada por una fuerte patada, que al caer al suelo dejo ver la gran figura de un hombre al que sakura reconoció instantáneamente.

El intruso deposito rápidamente su mirada en la pequeña delante de él, solo atinando a decir unas simples palabras que por muy cortas que fueran decían mucho para sakura, ya que significaba que también la reconoció.

¡¿Tu!?

 **OoO**

 **Les agradezco por ocupar un poco de su tiempo en esta historia.**

 **Adios y hasta pronto.**

 **[Capitulo editado]**


	5. Sentimientos desbordados

**Bueno, primero siento heber tardado tanto, es que estaba un poco ocupada, así que no pude actualizar a tiempo.**

 **Espero les agrade.**

 **Descargo de reponsabilidad: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden ni suspersonajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **OoO**

¿¡Tu!?

Esa simple palabra fue la sentencia absoluta para Sakura, ya que sabia que de esa situación no saldría muy bien parada, bueno si es que no salía muerta lo cual era un tanto abrumador para una niña sola que lo único que podía preguntarse era en donde se había metido su "salvador enmascarado".

¡Tú eres la mocosa que había visto antes -Continuo el hombre acercándose rápidamente a Sakura tomándola bruscamente de un brazo y levantándola a su altura.

El individuo solo se limitaba a mirar fijamente a Sakura, estudiándola cuidadosamente. Primero noto que la niña tenía un cabello bastante peculiar, después que no llevaba ninguna banda ninja que pudiera identificar a que aldea pertenecía y por ultimo tras haber analizado un poco la situación se dio cuenta de que como era posible que una niña entrara a la base por su cuenta por lo que solo quedaba la opción de que alguien la haya traído, pero…

¡Escucha _enana teñida_ , ahora mismo me dirás como y con quien entraste a este sitio! -Pronuncio bruscamente el sujeto casi escupiéndole en la cara.

Sakura solo guardo silencio, negándose rotundamente a responderle producto de que estaba bastante aterrada y confundida con la situación, además de desconfiar totalmente del tipo y por si fuera poco le estaba lastimando seriamente el brazo y no conforme con eso le había dicho "enana teñida" por lo que…

 _'Un segundo, enana ¿¡teñida!?_ ' -A no eso sí que no se lo perdonaría.

¡Oye mi pelo es completamente natural no teñido, canoso! -Chilló Sakura con el ceño fruncido y pataleando para intentar zafarse del agarre.

¿¡Que!? Mira pulga rosada, vas a contestar mis preguntas sea como sea, ¡así que habla! -Ordeno un tanto fastidiado.

¡No!, me niego a hablar contigo, ¡Bestia! -Protesto Sakura con un tono bastante infantil haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos.

El chico solo dejo escapar un gruñido de molestia, dirigiéndose hacia la salida con la niña todavía agarrada la cual solo se propuso a retorcerse y patalear en símbolo de protesta.

¡Suéltame! -Grito Sakura intentando morderlo.

Por otro lado el parecía ni siquiera inmutarse por los gritos de la niña y solo se limitó a seguir caminando hasta llegar al túnel que tanto odiaba Sakura.

 **OoO**

Para Sakura aquel pasadizo parecía más largo e interminable que antes hasta el punto que incluso pareció olvidar que la llevaban colgando como un trapo sucio, pero por suerte o desgracia llegaron al final, entrando al salón en cual Sakura había visto por primera vez al chico que ahora la tenia de rehén.

Deteniéndose y dejando a sakura a un costado aferrándola firmemente, el sujeto llamo la atención de los que se presume sus compañeros e inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Hidan, ¿donde esta Tobi? -pronuncio una voz severa desde adentro del salón.

No tengo idea en donde está, pero encontré esta pequeña intrusa en su habitación -Dijo alzando a la niña de un brazo.

El hombre al que "Hidan" mostraba a Sakura, se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos con un rostro estoico pero con el señor ligeramente fruncido, solo caminando hasta quedar a poco más de un metro de distancia de ambos.

Y Pain, ¿Qué haras con la mocosa?, porque si no vas a necesitarla quisiera utilizarla para una ofrenda al gran Jashin -Sakura solo pudo poner inmediatamente una cara con horror puro, debido a lo que había dicho aquel sujeto sobre utilizarla para un sacrificio; definitivamente estaba en grabes problemas ya que estaba en un lugar que no conocía con personas bastante extrañas y probablemente locas, teniendo por indicio de ello al tipo que la tenía cogida de el brazo, además de que ahora sería posiblemente sacrificada como ofrenda a un tal Jashin. Sí, todo _"perfectamente bien"._

Por otro lado aquel extraño que la observaba simplemente dirigió su mirada peliplata, observándolo con completa calma y desinterés.

¿En dónde encontraste a esta niña? -Preguntó monótonamente Pain.

Ya te dije, la encontré en la habitación de el de la mascarita -dijo un tanto hastiado Hidan.

Entrégamela -Ordenó el hombre de cabello naranja.

¿¡Que!?, pero para qué demonios la quieres, además yo la encontré así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella -Protesto molesto Hidan, sin entender para que el Líder iba a necesitar a su ya escogido siguiente sacrificio humano.

Hidan, solo entrega a la niña y no discutas, ¿entendido? -Concretó el Líder secamente.

Tsk -musitó soltando y dejando a Sakura en el suelo, caminando lentamente hacia el grupo.

Hidan -Reprochó Pain.

¡Bah!, no molestes Pain -empezando a avanzar más rápido.

Pain solo quedo observando a Hidan alejarse poco a poco y cundo ya había llegado con los demás, se dio la vuelta inclinándose a la altura de Sakura.

¿Viniste con Tobi? -Solicitó calmadamente.

¿T-Tobi? -inquirio confundida Sakura- _Quizás se llama…Tobi´ -_ meditó con recpecto al chico enmascarado.

Entonces, ¿Con quien llegaste? -requirió nuevamente el Líder.

Este… -Dudó- u-un chico con una máscara -Afirmo Sakura.

En otras palabras Tobi -declaró Pain.

Hmm… mhm -Asintió levemente la pelirosa.

Bien, solo regresa a donde te dejo y no te muevas de ahí hasta que decidamos que hacer contigo, ¿comprendes? -Proclamo Pain antes de levantarse nuevamente; dirigiéndose hacia una mujer en el grupo.

Konan llévala de regreso a la habitación de Tobi -La mujer hiso lo que se le ordeno dirigiéndose a la salida junto con la niña y adentrándose al oscuro pasillo.

 **OoO**

La mujer seguía caminando tranquilamente seguida de cerca por Sakura quien ya estaba bastante casada por tanto ajetreo, primero casi se pierde en este antro de ratas, después es despertada no necesariamente bien por un troglodita bocón y ahora tenía que volver a pasar a través de estos horribles túneles oscuros con una mujer a la que nunca había visto en su vida. Lo único que Sakura deseaba en este momento era estar nuevamente en su casa junto a sus padres, pero tan solo el hecho de recordar que ya nunca más volvería a verlos le provocaba un tremendo dolo en el pecho que no podía explicar ni detener, así mismo como también le entraban unas ganas insoportables de llorar a todo pulmón sin importarle lo que aquellas personas le hicieran, ahora lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar lo antes posible y ver que lo que paso con su familia solo fue una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, pero muy dentro de ella sabia que eso nunca ocurriría lo aceptara o no y que seguir engañandoce no los traeria de vuelta y solo le quedaba peguntarce ¿Cómo es que tu vida puede cambiar de un día para otro sin siquiera un indicio de lo que vendrá a futuro, y porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel e injusta exactamente con ella, acaso había hecho algo mal?, pero como podría ser eso posible ella siempre tato de ser una buena niña, una excelente hija además de preocuparse siempre de los que la rodeaban. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Todo tenía que estar en su contra ella solo queria vivir feliz por siempre, solo era una niña, no tenía siquiera el conocimiento de lo que es bueno o lo que es malo, ni tampoco la suficiente conciencia para recordarlo, entonces…por qué.

¿Por qué? -Se rompio y sin darse cuenta cálidas lágrimas de dolor y frustración descendieron rápidamente por sus redondas y lechosas meguillas dejando atrás un pequeño sollozo.

Porque, ¿Qué? -Escucho la débil voz sin sentimiento de la mujer que la acompañaba.

¿He? -Preguntó confundida Sakura secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

Acabas de pronunciarlo, acaso... ¿Paso algo? -Ahora su voz sonaba un poco más cálida que antes…solo un poco.

Sakura dudo si responder o no, pero necesitaba soltar ese sentimiento reprimo así que se adelantó un poco hasta quedar al lado de mujer.

B-bueno es que últimamente me han pasado cosas bastante extrañas muy seguido, y solo me preguntaba porque a mi y exactamente ahora pasa esto. Eso es todo -Dijo la niña con un pequeño deje de tristeza contenida.

La Mujer después de un leve suspiro contesto.

Pequeña…para este mundo no es importante que edad tengas, ni siquiera quien o como eres, solo lo hara sin importarle nada en absoluto, por eso debes afrontar lo que te ofrezca sin reclamar o criticar, ya que aunque lo hagas el mundo no dejara de ser cruel, además de carcer de esperanza y fe, así que no debes aproblemarte con cosas tan insignificantes ni llorar por ellas, porque eso no solucionará nada e incluso puede empeorarlas y al final quedaras completamente sola -Explico la mujer un tanto melancolica.

Sakura estaba confundida ante las palabras que le había dicho además de no comprenderlas muy bien.

Después de un tiempo llegaron nuevamente a la habitación que aún tenía la puerta en el suelo producto del "incidente" pasado.

Bien, ya llegamos así que entra y quédate hay tranquila ¿de acuerdo? -Hablo tranquilamente la chica.

Mhm -Asintió Sakura ingresando al lugar.

Pero justo antes de que la mujer se retirara escucho un pequeño murmullo.

G-gracias, señorita -Murmuro tímidamente la niña.

Konan -Pronuncio la mujer sonriendo lebemente a una confundida Sakura- Es mi nombre- concluyo amablemente.

La pequeña saliendo de su confucion e imitando el gesto respondió:

Sakura… Sakura Haruno -Forzó una sonrisa.

Hn -musito la mujer manteniedo la pequeña sonrisa.

Después de ello Konan se marchó dejando a Sakura completamente sola, esperando que esta vez no la volvieran a molestar mientras toma una siesta.

 **OoO**

 **Bien, el final del capitulo.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **[Capitulo editado]**

 **La actualizacion tardara un tiempo mas pero llegara.**


End file.
